Needed Necessities
by Denfall
Summary: Troopers need love too and maybe a prisoner is all it takes. / One-shot fic.


_Scoundrel._

The very word defined the man, his ideals, his attitude. It was more than just a term to acknowledge him by now. Raelena held the datapad on her knee, sitting in the captain's chair of her ship with one legged crossed over the other. A pen was set in her mouth, thumb scrolling through the files she'd pulled up to personally inspect.

Marson Andorin carried no criminal record of drug trafficking. If anything, his record was only of the smuggling of unneeded parts. Not that it wasn't expected. She peeked over to the dash of her console, frowning at the corners of her mouth as that small toy came into view. He'd been quiet for the most part, maybe she'd finally silenced him by giving in to the man...

Giving in? No, she couldn't pin it on him. It was her need, too and it wasn't as if it was a crime. It was just once. _Just. Once._

A thump against her foot caught her attention back to the real world. A jerk of her body upright and almost toppling the datapad over to the floor. Quick hands caught the item before it hit the floor, slowly lifting it back up before she gave a sigh. She was agitated. It'd only been a few days, not even a week perhaps since she happened upon him in sleep.

He hadn't argued after all, more than welcoming the option of her having her for a night. Glancing up to the holograph map on her dash, she gauged they had another day or so until she would turn him over. Pity. She'd grown fond of the company.

Before she knew it, she was stepping toward his 'room'; calling it a cell just seemed wrong now that he was no longer confined to it. Even so, he rarely wandered about and she'd made sure all her belongings were locked in her room at all times. There were nights where she'd hear him shuffling outside her door, but a simply yell for him to get back in the cell would solve the issue.

"Lieutenant." Marson smiled, nodding her welcome as she leaned around the edge of his doorway. Again, he'd busied himself with spare parts found around the ship and for once he wasn't snooping in the other rooms on board.

"Good to see you are behaving yourself, Andorin." She crossed her arms, the fitted outfit allowing her a bit of space to move though she could tell he was giving her that 'look' again. He hadn't stopped since they coupled. Maybe he though he would get lucky again? However, Rae had told herself at night it was the need that simply over took her.

"Well, now that you've let me explore a bit... I could offer some repairs on the ship, with a trade, of course."

Raelena's brow lofted, "Of course, but what would I have that you would want?"

"Money. A few things, actually." He nodded, "But... how about letting me go? I'll work an honest job for you."

The woman scoffed, "You really think I'd let you go? Orders _are_ orders, Marson. I don't think you understand how highly this would affect my rank if I were to just 'let you go'. No, I can't do that." She frowned at the idea, however. Turning over a man who could very well be innocent for such a harsh crime.

Marson blinked as she visibly shook her head, giving a clear of her throat before turning back toward the doorway. "Don't mess with the ship. She's expensive."

"... great warden?"

She paused, turning to step back after having turned the corner of the door and peer at him.

"Do you think I could get some coffee?"

Raelena stared for a moment before frowning and resuming her steps away, the heels of her boots tapping the hallway floor. "Get it yourself. I'm not a flight attendant."

Marson muttered something under his breath about her looking like one, but shrugged it off before returning to his tinkering of parts. He'd swayed her once with a doll, but now he'd have to double his efforts... he should've pulled the big guns out last.

The planet was in view now. Her chest was tight with anxiety. She wasn't ready to lose the only friend she'd made over the past few weeks. Friend? How could she call a criminal such a thing? To allow her _prisoner_ to act as more than just another step toward her career. She was a soldier, there was a responsibility to carry and uphold in the eyes of not only others, but herself. How would her father feel if she let someone guilty go free? He would've known what to do.

Raelena shook her head, leaning back in her captain's seat and letting her hands slump into her lap. With her eyes turned toward the flickering holocaller in the next seat, she denied them the call. She'd say she was busy with something. But what? Detaining him, yes. There was no harm in a little white lie to buy her some time. Or him. She was buying _him_ some time. What a selfish thought.

"You gonna get that?"

His voice made her jump upright, turning to stare at him with wide eyes before blinking a few times to regain herself. "Err, it's just the Sergeant. He'll be asking when our arrival will be today."

"Your boyfriend misses you." Marson smirked, glancing up as he leaned between the two seats then shook his head. "Is this where you turn me in without listening to my story?"

"I've listened to your story, Andorin. I heard you rambling about it more than once while you've had your stay on my ship." Her head turned up to eye the man for a moment. Once more, his attractive features made her pause before she caught herself staring too long. "I wish you would stop calling him my 'boyfriend'."

Marson chuckled, pushing himself straight before tugging on his jacket. "Don't want to give him false hope, right?" The way his head tilted, she assumed he winked before turning to step away from her. She rose too quickly, almost stumbling over the chair and causing it to spin with a squeak before she caught the edge and peered up at him. Marson stopped at the sound and looked over his shoulder with a lofted brow.

Suddenly she was silent, mouth slightly open with words she couldn't fathom. Why did she want to comfort him? It felt as if she just needed to say something- anything. With a shake of her head, she looked down slightly to his chest before returning her gaze to his face.

"... I will stand in your trial for you innocence."

Silence. Marson's features slowly brightened into a grin. "You will?"

"Yes. I don't have any proof of your guilt, and though you have an outstanding record for smuggling illegally obtained parts, I don't see you as the type to carry such a drug on board. At least, I'd hope you weren't stupid enough to do such a thing." She gave a nod, clearing her throat as she straightened her stand. A soldier had to look appropriate. "So, if you want me to..."

"Why?"

"I'm glad you- why? What do you mean why?"

The man shrugged, crossing his arms as he stepped to the side of the room and leaned against the wall. "Why would you risk losing a position for that? You were the one who was bent on bringing me in, after all."

"I... well, I just thought you'd be more grateful is all. I didn't expect you to be... so taken aback." Raelena raised a hand to ruffle her ponytail, stopping once her palm touched the back of her neck. "I'm not sure what else you really want me to say. That I like you? You don't seem like such a bad guy? I'm intrigued as to how the spice ended up on your ship?"

"Works for me."

"I figured as much. Any more questions?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Me?" She paused, looking toward the blinking holocaller. "I'll set out to continue my work for the Republic if I can." Giving a nod, she turned to reach for the item before stopping and straightening up. Marson pushed off the wall as she turned to step toward him. "And you? If they find you innocent?"

He gave a shrug, staying silent as they looked at one another. She was the first to make a small sound, pursing her lips together before shaking her head. "I'll allow you to stay on the ship if you work. You can be my maintenance man. Besides, I haven't bought a droid for upkeep, yet."

The man merely chuckled, shaking his head before reaching to brush a stray strand from her face. Her hand caught his before his fingers left her cheek. "And Marson..."

"Yeah?" He seemed slightly tense, though she was the one who felt a nervous wreck. Why did he affect her? It had to simply be the idea of being alone for so long. How could she deny that she wanted it? Here he was, all for her if she so decided and she knew he wouldn't disagree. A deep breath in and she released herself.

"Stay with me."

Marson's brows rose, the sound of her voice not the normal uptight tone. Instead, it was quiet and soft, almost breathy and he enjoyed it more than he'd let on. "Lieutenant?"

"Raelena. Or Rae, if you prefer Marson. We're in private. You don't have to call me by my title... not right now." She cleared her throat, hand releasing his though she reached for his chest. The very motion that had begun caused their last physical encounter and, this time, she wasn't going to stop it at the first sign. Her palm stopped just above his shirt before she nodded. "You are in my debt if you are freed. So pay it well, yes?"

Marson grinned broadly, nodding as he motioned behind him toward the doorway. She stepped forward to lead without touching him. Once the door to her bedroom opened, that mentality changed with a quick shedding of her suit and his shirt; clothing thrown half-haphazardly on the floor before they met at the end of her bed.

His chest was warm beneath her fingertips, knuckles curling as she let her nails press into his muscled form. He was still a surprise to her; how well shaped he was for being something enhanced by machine. For a moment, Raelena's breath caught and she was left staring at the metal across his upper chest, a slow lick of her lips before she glanced up to peer at his face.

Marson relaxed, hands coming to rest on the woman's hips as he slowly pulled her forward, arm curling around her back as his hand slid beneath her tank top. Biting her lip, she lifted first onto her toes and he met her halfway. His arms wound around her, their mouths meeting to match up against one another as he kissed her gently. It seemed like a mad rush the first time, and suddenly it was the opposite. Both moving in a slow walk to the bed, his hand guiding her down before her back touched the sheets.

Intimacy was something she hadn't experienced in a long time. The way his hand smoothed over her hips, the feel of his weight above her. Everything was slowed. His face was hidden in her neck, the tip of his nose trailing down to her shoulder before his lips met her skin and a few kisses were left before his hands swept back up her stomach. Raelena's back arched, aiding him in removing her top before his hands trailed up her arms, fingers curling around her wrists as the shirt left her skin. The woman was left speechless, peering up at him until his mouth came to claim her's once more.

Their tongues swirled together, one of his broad hands holding her wrists together while the other came to hold her side, thumb teasing the edge of her breast before slipping back down to her hip and tucking beneath her shorts she wore. With his fingers hooked under the waist band, he tugged them down inch by inch before her hips rose to help. There was no denying it now; a knowing grin surfaced on his face as he pulled away from her mouth.

"How long?"

Raelena blinked up at him through hazed vision, peering at the smuggler for a few moments before finally managing to breathe her words. "What?"

He glanced down to where his hand rested, pulling the undergarments off her legs and tossing them aside before turning back to her. That cocky expression rose on his face again, making her bite a lip to keep from commenting on it. She would never admit it out loud, but she loved that look. "How long did you think about this?"

"Think about it...?" She paused, baffled by his question. What did he mean think about it? "You think that I set this up?"

"You misunderstand." He leaned down, teeth taking in the edge of her ear before tugging with a light nip to draw a quiet gasp from the Lieutenant. "I meant, how long have you been thinking about me? Since last time?"

Raelena opened her mouth to reply, stopping as her breath caught in her throat at the feeling of his hand trailing to the inside of her thigh. There was no fighting. She wanted this. She wanted _him_. Her knees lifted, pressed together as she let her leg rest against his pelvis. It was obvious he wanted her, as well. He'd chosen to take it slow... why? Was it because she had spoken of releasing him? "Is this a thank you?"

Marson laughed, deeply and loud at her response, making the woman jump out of surprise as it broke the moment. "A thank you? Well... maybe... or maybe I just know what a woman thinks."

Her mind shut down as he leaned in, allowing him a few more kisses as his fingers brushed over the slit of her body. A whimper escaped, coaxing him further as those digits pressed between her legs to her core, softly trailing over the sensitive lips of the woman's sex. Her legs opened on instinct, her body arching into the bed as if trying to deny itself. It failed.

As that first finger sunk into her body, she cried out; breaking the kiss and turning her head to the side she closed her eyes tightly and tried to pry free her bound wrists. The cyborg merely grinned, stroking his finger inside of her wet, inner walls and curling in a beckoning fashion before adding a second. The slow teasing of his digits made her writhe against the bed, hair splayed out behind her in the most unkempt fashion. It only encouraged a faster movement of his hand, tightening his fingers around her hands and pumping his knuckles into her until she rocked her hips back toward him, mouth open and panting.

"Marson..."

He leaned forward, nudging her jaw with his nose to bring her attention back to him. They locked together in a kiss once more, his fingers working her pleasure inside her tightening cunt before slowly pulling back. His pants were stretched against his pelvis, his erection visible with a slight tenting of his trousers. Her eyes opened enough to peer at his face, voice low and almost purring.

"Let me."

A nod was all it took to bring a smile to her face, knowing he wouldn't fight against a free offer and that his voice would possibly betray him. With his hands releasing her, she pressed her palms to his shoulder to flip them over. His back hit the bed, her body lifted above him as they traded a few kisses before allowing her to slip down his torso.

Her breath was hot on his skin, her fingers working to massage the muscles of his abs before her tongue came to his navel. She traced the circular shape, hands working loosen his belt to let it slide onto the floor before carefully opening his pants. There was no rushing, even with his groans and the flex of his stomach, she didn't dare give in. No matter how badly she craved it.

With every inch of his pants down his legs, she felt her stomach tighten in excitement, suddenly able to quell herself with the use of his member; and it was more than happy to see her. Rigid and thick, he was at attention as any good soldier would be with a woman at his hips, even taking a moment to kick off his pants and underwear before settling back down and reaching to comb his fingers through her hair. As he pushed her forward, she swatted at his palm and gained a loosened grasp as he relaxed.

Her hand curled around his shaft, thumb trailing over the base of his cockhead before pressing down against the tip. He was firm and throbbing, his pulse racing through his body at the anxiety of having her mouth around him. And he was rewarded for his patience. Her lips sealed around his swollen head, nursing at the tip before sliding down further and further, working him into her mouth with tongue greeting him with licks and flicks against the underside of him. The man groaned, fingers tightening in her dark hair again before giving a small tug, shaking his head as she sank lower on his girth.

Raelena moaned loudly, enjoying such brief control and the sensation of him throbbing against her lithe tongue. The flavor of precum had drawn another small sound from her throat, her hand returning to his shaft as she stroked him in full glides, wetting the length of his cock with the saliva left behind by her licks and suckles. His appreciation was clear, touching her face to lift her with a wet pop before smirking at the woman.

"You're good at that. Anyone ever tell you?"

"Don't talk right now, Marson..." Her words were broken by pants, sitting herself up to stare him down before she shook her head. "I'm more attracted to you when you're silent."

He lifted himself up, twisting to pull her arms to his neck and rolling to lay her down once more with him positioned between her legs. Her hands curled into his hair, settling on the back of his skull as she watched him carefully. She was sure he was plotting now that he had that smart ass expression on his face again. Or was he going to tease her?

"You know, I can read body language." He chuckled, reaching down to push her thighs apart as he scooted himself up against her, taking hold of himself and gently pressing against the opening of her cunt. "And you **want** me."

"Don't ruin this for yourself, Marson." Her hands fell limp to the bed, raising her hips as if to pull away from him. He was going to talk up a storm now and she wouldn't ever get him to stop.

"You wouldn't." He grinned wickedly, both frustrating and handsome.

"I would... you're arrogant, gree-" She hissed inward as he pushed forward suddenly, spreading her body open around his thick girth as he stopped only once he was hilted. A pause was given, his mouth coming to her ear with soft whispers.

"And?"

"G-greedy." She hiccuped, swallowing harshly before he began moving. The slow piston of his hips caused her head to fall back, eyes closing as she gripped the sheets between her fingers, bracing herself in case he picked up the pace. "You're a smartass..."

"I love hearing about myself." He groaned, pressing his lips to her neck and biting down as he bucked into her. She was in heaven, doing all she could to not throw herself into him and beg to lose control. She would last this time, she would be the one who won this round.

"You're selfish and n-no g-good." Raelena's head shook from side to side slowly, her hips rolling back into his motion as he picked up the pace. The wet sound of their joining made her toes curl, the man's hands coming to her hips to lift her just a touch to fix the depth of his thrusts. He was perfect. "H-harder..."

"Say please..."

"I fucking hate yo-OU!"

The bed rocked hard beneath them, his face buried in her neck as he pumped himself deep into her pussy, one hand slipping around her hip to dig his fingers into the flesh of her ass, the other holding onto the bed to keep himself steady. The woman was lost beneath him, crying out her pleasure as her hands were thrown above her head, nails tearing at the formerly pressed sheets before she felt herself break beneath him. With her body convulsing, and her head clouded by the sensations riding through her lower body, she could've sworn she'd heard his name called from her lips but there was no memory of ever saying anything.

Marson sank to her level, both elbows coming to rest beside her head as her legs wrapped around his waist, ankles locked at his back. He breathed into her face, his hands reaching to lace his fingers with her's before her eyes opened to meet his face. "I'm cumming..."

Her words barely escaped before her body jerked, her cunt tightening around his invading member as she came, bucking her hips hard against him to hilt him over and over again. He growled her name, silencing the woman with a hard kiss before his cock throbbed and his seed was released deep into her core. The pace was slow, a soft stroke between their bodies before he finally lifted onto his hands, peering down at her spent body as she shuddered beneath his gaze.

The sheen of sweat against her frame met with the cool air of the ship, her throat dry and her body sensitive to every tentative touch he gave. There was a blush on her cheeks, her eyes half-lidded as she peered up at him shyly. "Marson..."

"I like it better when you're screaming."

"I _hate_ you..."


End file.
